massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Pwnzownz
Fesdia Jaerd Bluefur was born in a small tribe of shifters. Shifters were people who could change from a human form to their chosen animal form, but very few still live. Jaerds father was a Bear shifter and his mother was a Blackbird shifter. Instead of choosing his family's tradition of Bear shifter, He decided to combine the strength of the bear and the stealth of the blackbird and become a wolf shifter. Two years after becoming of age (10) and choosing his shifter form, his tribe was slaughtered by raiders. He got a crossbow bolt in his shoulder and ay unconscious for 48 hours before a ranger came. He was taken back to the ranger's base and was taught in the art of stealth. He spent the next 16 years rising through the ranks until he was brought into the elite circle of rangers. During his rise through the ranks, conflict was brewing in the land where the rangers lived, Fesdia. The emperor was abusing his power, and the nation was split in a civil war. The leaders of the Rangers were corrupted, and the elite circle was forced to assassinate members of the rebellion. Since the emperors mages had corrupted him along with the rest of the elite, he could not escape the emperors control. It was then when he decided to do something every shifter fears. He decided to change his mental composition to match his animal, the wolf. Because of this Jaerd's sense of right and wrong, good and evil, light and dark became more like a wolve's. He was a chaotic wild card, able to shift allegiances, change sides without guilt. It was then that he decided to go Rogue, selling his skills to the highest bidder. When he finally decided to leave the war torn nation of Fesdia, he bought his passage on a mercantile ship on it's way to Silveredge docks. 'Ceardia' When Jaerd got to Ceardia, he realised he had made a mistake. Ceardia was in peacetime, and no one was in need of his skills. For a six months he lived destitute, sleeping in a different hovel in the outskirt slums every night. One day, he decided that it was time to turn to crime. He heard of a wealthy mercantile town along the Eastern coastline, called Eisenhardt, inhabited by an old and Venerable order of knights called the Sentinels. He travelled up the coastline for two weeks before finding the keep, and joined the order of Knights. It was then that his personality started to slowly shift back to normal. He felt the urge to settle down in the one place and live a less sinful life. On his 27th birthday, he was fully accepted into the ranks and started to climb them quickly, helping wherever needed. 'Ellador' When news of Laura Redblock's discovery of notes concerning the ancient land, Sentinels knew that it was the place for them. Forgoing Eisenhardt, they left for the promised land and started settling a crescent shaped island along the far west of the continent. Jaerd helped construction wherever necessary, and contributed towards the settling of the island. Category:Members